


This Changes Everything

by universal_reno



Series: Ahsoka's Boys [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Ahsoka, Ahsoka's Clone Harem, Ahsoka/Rex/Jesse/Kix, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, I Ship Rex With Everyone, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Order 66, Pregnancy, Pregnant Ahsoka, Protective clones, She Loves Them All Dearly, f/m/m/m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universal_reno/pseuds/universal_reno
Summary: After the war Ahsoka, Rex, Kix and Jesse have started to build a life together. Now it's time to prepare for the arrival of a new family member.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Clone Troopers, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-6116 | Kix & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Ahsoka's Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662613
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	This Changes Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I had a fever, if that's any excuse. Though I was perfectly fine when I did the subsequent 3+ parts so probably not. Minor AU for Order 66, specifically for Kix and Jesse getting their chips out in time and...err...all of them banging afterwards. Because Ahsoka and the 501st boys deserve nice things, damn it!

There was something wrong with Ahsoka. Rex didn't know what it was or how bad it was. All he knew was that the wait to find out was killing him.

"Vod’ika, maybe you should put that blaster down before you break it." 

Rex dropped his hand from where it had instinctively come up to grip one of his holstered pistols and glanced over at Jesse. His brother was sprawled across the sofa in the living room of the small house they shared. To the untrained observer he would have appeared perfectly at ease, but Rex could pick out the tension in the clench of his jaw and the set of his shoulders. It mirrored his own.

Jesse patted the spot next to him. "Wearing a hole in the rug isn't going to help anything either."

"Yes _buir ._ " Rex sighed and rolled his eyes.

Jesse scoffed. "You're worse than General Skywalker." The comment slipped out without thinking and he winced even as he said it. The loss of their General was still too fresh, especially for Rex. 

The blonde came over anyway and fell into Jesse's open arms, snuggling close against his side. It was easier without all the armor, though Rex still wore an armored vest and holster concealed under the flowing tunics favored by the men of their new homeworld. 

"She'll be fine, cyare. Kix will get her sorted out." Jesse nuzzled against Rex's hair when he laid his head on his chest. He found the edge of the vest and began to trace his thumb gently over the muscles of Rex's shoulder. 

"I know. I just... I can't bear to think of losing anyone else." 

When Rex had woken two days earlier to find Ahsoka missing from the bed the four of them shared he'd been worried. Doubly so when he'd found her in the refresher heaving up the previous night's dinner. She'd allowed him to clean her up and sit with her once the spell passed, but had insisted she was fine. 

It happened again the next day. When he found her in the same position for the third time that morning Rex decided enough was enough and brought Kix in despite Ahsoka's protests, which in turn brought Jesse. How his brothers could have slept through everything in the first place was a mystery to Rex.

"We're not going to lose her. She survived the war and she'll survive this too. It's probably just some kind of flu or something anyway." Jesse laced his fingers with Rex's. He brought their joined hands up and brushed a kiss over his knuckles. 

The bedroom door opened and Kix stepped out. Rex nearly dumped both of them onto the floor in his haste to stand. 

"How is she?" Rex squeezed Jesse's hand where it had come to rest on his hip. The former ARC trooper was a warm, reassuring presence behind him. 

Kix's expression was strange, as though he wasn't sure whether to smile or grimace and was attempting to do both at once.

"Well, she's not sick per se." He pressed his lips together, clearly unsure of how to proceed. That wasn't like him. Rex could feel sweat beginning to drip down between his shoulder blades.

"What is it then? Spit it out would you!"

Kix rubbed the back of his neck, then shrugged. "Ahsoka is pregnant." 

Rex's jaw fell open. He glanced over his shoulder and found Jesse wearing the same expression, though he recovered first. 

"By who? I mean, can we...Is there any way to tell who the father is?" 

Kix rolled his eyes. "We're _clones_ , di'kut. For all we know it's Wolffe's."

"I know that, but..."

"Urg, seriously? As if I’d fuck Wolffe! He's practically my uncle!” Ahsoka appeared in the doorway of the bedroom behind Kix. She shoved past him in mock indignation, then leaned back against him in a mirror of Rex and Jesse's position. Her hands came up to rest on her stomach. Kix covered them with his own.

"Somehow it feels really weird for you to say that. I mean, he’s only like six months older than us. We have the same face! Please tell me you don't think of us as your uncles as well." Rex could feel Jesse shifting his weight from foot to foot behind him as he tried and failed to control his nerves and by extension his mouth. He gave him a subtle nudge to the ribs in the hope he’d get the hint.

"Ew, no!" Ahsoka scrunched up her face in disgust at the thought. "He's literally nothing like you!" 

"He's literally everything like us! Well, he's a CC, but that's mostly down to different flash training and..."

"Jesse! Not helping!" Rex finally snapped, turning in his brother's arms. 

"Well I'm sorry but..." 

"No, now I'm thinking about Wolffe's penis. That's inexcusable." Ahsoka managed to keep a straight face for all of five seconds before she stuck her tongue out in an exaggerated expression of disgust. She turned to stifle her laughter against Kix's chest.

Rex ducked out from under Jesse's arms but kept hold of his hand and led him over to the pair. Ahsoka found herself in the middle of three confused, over excited clones.

"Do you think you'll keep it?" Rex knew someone would ask sooner or later, assuming Kix hadn't already. Best to get it out in the open.

Ahsoka looked up at him and something fierce flashed in her eyes. She crossed her arms more protectively over her stomach. 

"Of course! I mean, I know I'm still young... We're all still young... And maybe now isn't the best time with the Empire and everything. But yes. I want this, Rex." 

"Okay." Rex took a deep breath. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and smiled. Jesse and Kix shared a rather more passionate kiss over his shoulder. It dragged on until Rex cleared his throat. The sight of them was already starting to affect his body in a way not entirely befitting the occasion.

They finally broke apart, Kix's head coming to rest on Rex's shoulder.

Jesse beamed at them. "Guys, we're gonna be dads!" 

"Yeah Jess, we are." Rex couldn't help a smile of his own. He would have been lying if he claimed he wasn't scared out of his mind by the prospect, but he'd never shied away from a challenge before. At least this time it was a happy one. One they could face as a family.


End file.
